Compras
by Yabuyama
Summary: Odiaba ir de compras y mas teniendo una novia que le encantaba tener a su novio como mula de carga. Pero... algo se le olvido. Era un algo muy importante, casi poniendo en peligro la relación con su pelirosa.


Compras. ¿Por que diantres dijo un "sí" para acompañar a su novia en las compras navideñas? Era una jodida tortura entrar a todas las tiendas del centro comercial para que Sakura, en cada una de ellas dijera un "No me convence, miremos en aquella otra tienda." Y por si fuera poco, no había aceptado ser la mula de carga para llevar cinco bolsas en cada brazo y dos cajas de zapatos.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando decidieron comer en un restaurante. El camarero les dejo guardar todas las compras en la despensa y los acompaño a su mesa.

-Sakura... - dijo el pelinegro al ver como su novia hacia recuento de las cosas que se ha comprado y las que se iba a comprar.

-¿Que? - paro de contar con los dedos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser la única Reina Maga? - se burlo.

-No es para tanto. - hizo un ademan con la mano como si le restara importancia y miro la carta. Sasuke bufo molesto. Llevaban todo el día en aquel lugar y ya pensaba que se habían recorrido todas las tiendas. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que al salir de ahí, por un callejón, llegaron a un nuevo distrito, y adivinad que, ¡con mas tiendas!

Los brazos le traicionaban y las manos le temblaban, pero aguantando todo eso y siguió a su novia a una nueva tienda de ropa, pasando por entre un gran cúmulo de gente. Todo ese lugar estaba abarrotado de parejas o niños corriendo de lado a lado. Con dificultad podía seguirle el ritmo a la pelirosa y sin previo aviso, desapareció, la perdió de vista un segundo y no la pudo volver a encontrar.

Una gran oleada de personas estaba por atraparlo cuando corrió a uno de los bancos pegados a las paredes. Dejo las bolsas en aquel trozo de madera y volvió a concentrarse en el lugar donde había perdido de vista a su pareja, cuando un par de ojos le distrajeron.

-Hola... - dijo una peliroja. - Me llamo Karin. - su voz era sensual. Tenia unas gafas de pasta que cubrían aquellos ojos rojizos, una camiseta que enseñaba mucho mas que su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos... bueno, cortos, cortos... casi se podía decir que eran bragas.

-Hola. - dijo seco, apartando la vista de ella.

-¿Estas solo? - se acerco a él, pegando sus voluminosos pechos a su brazo. Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿que tan poca vergüenza tenía esta chica? Pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta y reaccionar, una palabra le heló la sangre.

-Sasuke... - dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y con lagrimas concentrándose a punto de salir.

-¡Sakura!- empujo a Karin e intento andar hacia su novia, pero cada paso que daba él, un paso que retrocedía ella. - No es lo que parece... - empezó a hablar, preparando el relato, pero ella no le dejo terminar ya que salio corriendo, volviéndose a camuflar con la gente. - Genial... - pensó en alto. Cogió todas las compras y salio tras ella.

Metió las llaves en el piso, y solo le dio tiempo a meter un pie dentro de la casa para que una almohada le diera en toda la cara.

-¡Estúpido idiota! - grito Sakura, preparando otro cojín.

-Sakura, espera... - esquivo el cojín. - Déjame decirte lo que paso...

-¡No! Te pierdo de vista un momento y te veo coqueteando con una guarra.- Cogió uno de los jarrones de decoración y el pelinegro abrió los ojos. No seria capaz, ¿verdad? Cuando estaba a apunto de tirar el jarrón al Uchica, sonó el móvil del chico.

-¿Si?- dejo las compras como pudo al lado de la puerta de entrada y cerro esta poco a poco, sin despegar la vista de su novia. Esta lo miraba con ojos furiosos, y sin esperar mas, dejo el jarrón en su sitio y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. - Lo siento Naruto, ahora no puedo hablar, tengo una crisis de pareja. -Colgó el teléfono y siguió los pasos de Sakura, quien se encontraba sacando toda la ropa del armario. -¿Que haces?

-¡Irme! ¡No te quiero ver nunca mas! - metía en bola toda la ropa que tenia, a penas podía ver ya que sus ojos estaba llenos de agua.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo por nada? - Oh, mierda.

-¡¿Por nada?! Estúpido infeliz de mierda. ¿Te veo coqueteando con una chica y es un "por nada?- le lanzo una de las almohadas.

-¡No estaba coqueteando! - grito furioso por el comportamiento de su novia. Ya había llegado al limite. -¡Todo esto es culpa tuya si no compraras compulsivamente! -y harto, cerro la puerta de un portazo, escuchando los sollozos de su novia. Había estallado su venita y el no iba a acabar como el malo, todo esto es por culpa de los jodidas fechas navideñas y de tener una novia tan caritativa. ¡Había comprado regalos para media Konoha!

Estaba poniéndose la chaqueta, quería irse, no quería escuchar mas a Sakura, luego lo intentaría arreglar. Un sonido de algo cayéndose vino de la entrada. Las bolsas con su contenido estaba desperdigado por el suelo.

Se acerco a ellas para volverlo a meter todo dentro, pero una bolsa en particular le llamo la atención, ya que de ella salía una pequeña etiqueta donde ponía "Uchiha".

Primero se encontró con un gran paquete de cartón, donde ponía. "Bordado a mano por los mejores costureros de la villa de la Hoja." Lo abrió con cuidado, intentado no estropear los bordes por si tenia que volverlo a envolver.

Una gran túnica estaba perfectamente doblada. Era de un color azul muy oscura que fácilmente se confundiría con el negro. La abrió entera, y lo que encontró provoco que toda rabia que tenía se le esfumara.

Era larga, a Sasuke probablemente le llegaría por las rodillas. Tenía perfectos encajes oscuros tanto en las mangas como el dobladillo de altura. Delante, en la tela del pecho izquierdo, estaba el signo del clan Uchiha perfectamente hecho. Y por detrás, y con letras de un azul bordeadas con un negro intenso ponía: "Único y gran jefe del clan Uchiha." y de nuevo el símbolo de su clan ahora mas grande.

Con una gran sonrisa se lo puso. Le encajaba a la perfección. Estaba por quitársela cuando vio una pequeña caja al final de la bolsa.

Dentro de ella había dos pulseras. Una mas fina, con la cuerda hecha de plata que se unían entre ellas como si fuera una trenza. Lo que mas le llamo la atención era que el símbolo de su clan estaba en medio de un circulo de plata. Giro la pulsera para encontarse con una cita.

"Uchiha-Haruno" en letras cursivas, y un poco mas abajo su fecha de aniversario.

Espera. ¿Fecha de aniversario? Corrió a la cocina y busco el calendario donde su novia siempre apuntaba las fechas mas importantes. Y ahí había una. 31 de Diciembre. Eso era... ¡Hoy!

"Aniversario de Sasuke y Sakura" junto con una cara feliz estaba apuntado en grande, sobresaliendo de aquel diminuto cuadrado.

Mierda. La había cagado. ¿Cuanto llevaba con ella? ¿Cuatro años y ni se acordaba de su aniversario? Siempre le restaba importancia a fechas como la Navidad o hasta su cumpleaños, pero para Sakura aquella fecha era muy importante y siempre se hacia una nota mental intentando aprenderse que el 31 de Diciembre le debía de comprar un bonito regalo. Pero parecía como si su cerebro pusiera esa nota en una carpeta de "Cosas pendientes" y se quedara olvidada.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero no recibía nada, ni un "márchate", así que entro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero por un fino agujero de la persiana podía ver como el cuarto estaba patas para arriba. Sintió una profunda respiración en la cama y se dirigió a ella, para encontrarse a su novia dormida con las mejillas mojadas y los labios en una linea recta.

Se acostó a su lado, boca abajo, separo varios mechones de su cara y le seco los mofletes.

-Sakura... - susurro Sasuke. -Despierta... - pero ella no le hacía caso. Tenía miedo de desperarla y que esta vez lo asfixie con un jersey, pero iba a correr ese riesgo.

Ella se empezó a retorcer en la cama hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con dos pozos negros mirándola fijamente.

-¿Que quieres? - dijo con la voz ronca y carrasposa, producto de haber estado llorando.

-Tengo algo para ti... -le puso un collar de color negro, lo que mas destacaba era una piedra rosa en medio de este, siendo abrazada por otra piedra negra.

-¿Me estas dando tu collar? - pregunto con una ceja alzada. Sabía que ese collar era muy importante para él, ya que su madre había sido la que lo había creado, por lo tanto, era el único tesoro que tenía de ella.

-Con esto... - lo abrió e hizo que su novia levantara un poco su cabeza para poder colocárselo. - sabre donde estas en cada momento, así que nunca mas te perderé. - acabo con una sonrisa en sus labios. No era ni muy pronunciada, ni una mueca, era simplemente la sonrisa de Sasuke. Aquella sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a alguien especial.

-Sasuke-kun... - volvió a sollozar la pelirosa, pero esta vez no de rabia, si no de felicidad. - Lo siento. - dijo abrazando a su novio fuertemente. -Siento ser una niña celosa y caprichosa.

-Así es como me gustas. - dijo en su oído, provocando un sonrojo a la chica.

-¡Por cierto! - exclamo, despegándose repentinamente de su novio, provocando que Sasuke se asustara. No es que fuera un miedica, pero con su novia debía de tener mucho cuidado. -Tengo algo para ti. - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke torció los labios y encendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Esto? - pregunto, enseñándole la pulsera que le había comprado su chica. Esta, a diferencia de la otra, la cadena era una cuerda de cuero.

-¿Has hurgado en mis compras? - dijo con sorpresa mientras se ponía roja.

-Solo he visto mis regalos. - espero a que su novia le golpeara, pero nunca llego, es mas, un suspiro le llego y vio como su pie izquierdo se movía rápidamente. Un tic cuando estaba nerviosa. -¿Por que?

-Ah, nada, tengo que ir... a guardar los regalos. -antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se giro hacia el pelinegro. - No te muevas. - y cerro la puerta.

Y así se quedo, jugando con su nueva pulsera y a que su novia le diera la orden de que ya podía salir. No era un calzonazos ni mucho menos. No... ¿verdad?

Su vida había cambiado en el momento en que se presento delante de la Hokage y casi le obligo a que lo aceptara de nuevo en la aldea. No sin antes recibir múltiples castigos y miradas de odio de los aldeanos. Quería volver a su anterior vida, de cuando tenía doce años y lo único que le preocupaba era sacar buenas notas y cumplir con cada misión que se le asignaba. Nunca se imagino que un encuentro con su antigua compañera de equipo le llegaría estar en donde esta ahora con cinco años de relación recientemente cumplidos hoy. Sonrió con suficiencia al recordar como le había "propuesto" ser pareja oficial.

El sonido de la manilla girar le saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo abrir tanto la boca que pensó que se le caería ahí mismo. Su novia, de pie, con tan solo dos piezas de ropa, estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Te gustan? - pregunto inocentemente mientras giraba sobre ella. Sasuke recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, casi comiéndosela con la mirada.

Era lencería, bueno, si se le puede llamar así, el pelinegro todo lo ve como trapos que solo están para molestar. Era un sujetador rojo de encaje, era tan diminuto que poco mas y le tapaba el pezón. Las braguitas no se quedaban atrás. Eran completamente trasparentes con adornos de flores bordadas, menos la parte de delante, que era de un rojo intenso y una boca sacando la lengua. ¿Indirecta? ¿Donde?

-Quizás si lo veo de mas de cerca pueda darte una respuesta. -Observo como su novia se acercaba a él, teniéndolo a escasos centímetros. De un rápido movimiento la puso debajo de él.

-Sasuke... esta ropa es para una fecha especial. -dijo con la respiración entrecortada, ya que sentía la respiración de su novio muy cerca de cierta parte de su cuello, donde le producía escalofríos.

-¿Y esta no es una ocasión especial? - y la beso, al principio fue tierno, pero después de coger una bocanada de aire, el segundo fue mas intenso.

Tenía un buen regalo que ofrecerle. Se lo iba a decir. Se lo iba a proponer. Si... sera de la misma forma que le propuso ser pareja...¿como creéis que fue?


End file.
